The Problem with Potions
by sshg
Summary: Severus is letting potions become his entire life again, even though he has a wife now. Hermione is getting fed up and is threatening to leave him. Will Severus change and become a better husband or will he let Hermione leave?
1. Chapter 1

The Problem with Potions  
Chapter 1

"Severus, school is finished, its summer break, do you really have to be working on potions?"

Snape nodded his head. "You also do your work at home if you haven't noticed Hermione…" Snape said, concentrating on a potion he was mixing. He tipped over a small vial slightly, trying to get a single drop of a highly acidic mixture into a beaker. As the single drop was sliding down, Hermione flung her book bag down and alarmed Severus, causing the single drop to turn into a glob and caused the potion to explode.

"That isn't the point Severus! I work with the ministry and that job is year round!"

Snape growled and glared at Hermione. "Well, I hope you're happy. My potion exploded thanks to your outburst."

"MY outburst?! Severus… all I want is more time with my husband, is that too much to ask?"

Snape looked over at his wife, Hermione, now in her late twenties, and sighed. Her eyes were welling up and he felt even worse knowing he was the one who caused them to tear up.

"Hermione…"

"No Severus," Hermione said cutting him off. "It's either the potions or me." She said, picking up her bag and stomping up the stairs to their bedroom.

Snape sighed and slouched on a couch in the living room. He never expected moving in with a half blood, marrying her and living a virtually boring life. They lived in a house that resembled something a muggle would live in, there was no dark basement to hide all of his potions in and now his wife was unhappy. Snape sat there thinking of how to make things better.

It was well over an hour until Hermione actually came out of the bedroom looking for Severus. She hadn't found anyone and hadn't heard Snape downstairs for the past little while. She slouched down onto the couch. She really hoped she hadn't scared him, but truthfully she had hoped she did as well. She hated it when it was summer time and all Snape did was prepare for next year or create random potions for his own enjoyment instead of spending time with the woman he married. Hermione sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen. She knew everything would eventually get resolved. He had to come back for supper or bed at least. Where else would he go?

That night at around seven, Severus came home and went into the kitchen. There he saw Hermione cooking herself something. He knew he couldn't avoid a fight this time so he went over to her and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her waist. He inhaled the scent of food and whispered in her ear 'it smells wonderful.'

Hermione smirked. "I'm glad you think so, but I only made enough for myself; sorry." And with that she took the pot off the stove and placed the pasta on a plate. She skipped along off into the living room where she poured herself a glass of white wine, crossed her legs and started watching a muggle show. Severus was left dumbfounded. 'Get yourself together Severus, let's try this again.' He thought to himself and sat beside her on the couch. He pushed away her dirty blond locks from her neck and started kissing her nape to which Hermione giggled and put her food down.

"Severus… if you think sex will fix this think again. I'm asserting my independence by only cooking for myself and enjoying a TV show for myself. Now listen to me Severus;" Hermione said, shifting her body towards Severus and looking him straight in the eyes. "I adore the fact that you're so passionate about your work, but can't your own wife have some of your time as well?"

Snape sighed. "Well, I'm not doing potions now." He said with a seductive grin and tried to gain access back to her neck. Hermione pushed him off. "This doesn't count. The only reason you're not is because you're trying to fix a fight and get food and sex. You wouldn't do this on a normal day. Now listen to me Severus, could you try to be a bit more romantic. Actually, no. I don't want to plea. Be more romantic and acknowledge the fact that you have a wife now or consider that wife as good as gone." And with that Hermione picked up her food and wine, shut off the TV and stormed up to their room when she slammed and locked the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_N/A: Ok, so first of all, thank you for all favouriting and following my story! I didn't think so many people would follow just from the first chapter. Secondly, it has been brought to my attention I really need to read the series again because I have a lot of character errors. So, I'll eventually change the first chapter, but I'll apply the changes in the upcoming chapters. Enjoy and I encourage you to tell me what you think by leaving a review =)_

_OH and of course, this doesn't belong to me, etc etc, JK rowling, etc etc._

That night Severus slept on the couch, tossing and turning and trying to figure out what that woman's problem was. Potions was his life and so was she, maybe they didn't share the time as evenly as she liked, she was just a big a part in his life. When he finally did get some sleep, he had nightmares about Hermione leaving him, or putting unforgivable curses on him. When he finally woke up in a cold sweat after only an hour of sleep, Severus needed to clear his conscience and think about how to make his wife happy. He walked over to his pensive, put these dreams away and started to think.

The next morning Hermione awoke to find the pensive out in the open and Severus was no where in sight. Hermione looked around the house and when she deducted that Snape wasn't home, she ducked her head into the pensive. After a few minutes she gasped for air and took in all she had saw. She didn't know she has caused this much stress for him. Maybe he was planning that she would stay in the room until he came running back, or maybe he wanted her to see this. Either way, Hermione was shocked at how vivid his dreams were and how mean she was to him in his thoughts. Hermione swept her hair through her hands and sighed. She went to sit on the couch and sat there, thinking about her husband. Only a moment later he came through the door. She sat up a bit as Snape looked down at his feet and walked past Hermione. He didn't know what she'd seen and still thought Hermione was mad.

Snape went up to their room and Hermione stayed around downstairs. She walked around and saw on the kitchen counter a beaker with a potion in it. Hermione start to fume and get very angry at this sight and almost threw it out in the sink. But, loving Severus, she spared the potion in case it was something important. She took a whiff of the potion to see if she could smell what it was. After all, she was an honor student. She wafted it and looked at it confusingly. It smelt like a love potion. Was there another woman or was the potion intended for her? Either way, Hermione was furious. She stomped her way up the stairs and found Severus watching TV in their room. As the door swung open, Severus merely turned his head towards the door, not shocked at all by all the commotion.

"Who is this for Severus?! Is there another woman?"

Severus chuckled deeply which almost made Hermione forget that they were fighting and jump him right there and then, but she snapped back to her senses.

"Oh, so you think this is a joke now?"

Severus got up from the bed, put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and looked at her lovingly.

"Hermione, you don't have to worry about me cheating on you. Trust me, I'm lucky enough you think I'm attractive. I doubt other women share your impeccable taste." Hermione giggled a bit which made Severus smirk ever so slightly. "No, the potion was for you… to tell you the truth I'm horrible with this romance and love rubbish. Potions are all I really know, so I decided to make that so I could have more time to think. I'm surprised you even said yes to me and married me, I'm not the most loving man Hermione."

Hermione looked at him with guilt. "I'm- sorry I ever thought that you were—". Severus placed a finger on her lips and smiled.

"Hermione, you're the only person on this earth who has managed to make me smile, let alone make me happy. I'm sorry I every made you angry enough to even think of leaving me."

Hermione smiled and gave Severus a kiss which turned into a long passionate kiss that ended on the bed.

"Before we shag, may I ask a favour Severus?"

"50 points from Gryffindor for stopping me Miss Granger, but yes."

She giggled and her heart lept a bit. She loved it when he acted like they were still at Hogwarts. She found it thrilling to have to think of him as an 'authority figure'. "Well, could you try being more romantic? I don't care how subtle, I'm your wife. You can do anything with me."

Snape's eyebrows raised and a smirk came upon his face. "I will try and be more romantic. But… I can do _anything _with you?" Hermione giggled and Severus went in for another kiss which turned into much, much more than that.

Later on, when her stomach starting moaning after passionate love making, she walked into the kitchen for some food. There, on the table, she saw a plate with food on it and a note from Snape. She smiled, picked up the note and before reading it was swirled through thin air. It was a port key! When she landed, she was beside the ocean on a beach. It wasn't the most gorgeous day, but that didn't matter to her. What she saw when she landed made the day seem like the most radiant summer day. To her left, she saw a table with potions on it and Severus hovering over cauldrons. But beside him was a table with a grand feast on it.

"Well... it's a start." Hermione said, getting up. Snape ran to her side and offered his hand to help her up. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. He took her hand and led her over to the lunch table. He helped her into her chair and sat down on the other side. Snape smiled.

"I can't cook very well myself, so all yesterday night and this morning I transported food from the house elves at Hogwarts. They're preparing supper as we speak. I tried to help because I didn't sleep very well last night, but the house elves said that I couldn't cook to save my life so... I hope they made a nice lunch for us."

Hermione took Severus' from across the table and smiled. "Thank you Severus, this is very romantic... for your first try"


End file.
